Brotherly Love
by lostinsidesaveme
Summary: Harry wants to ask Ginny to be his girlfriend but how to do that with all her brothers around is going to be difficult. He was a week to do it and a lot of obstacles to get passed! Does he make it? Read and You'll find out! added end part of summary R
1. Chapter 1

Brotherly Love

Summary: Harry thinks he's in love with Ginny and wants to ask her to be his girlfriend but how to do that with all her brothers around is going to be difficult.

Disclaimer: sighs Alright as its Christmas think of this as your present so you stay happy, I don't own anything Harry Potterish except my copies of the books.

A/N: Alright you guys, I've wrote 3 stories and so far they've got loads of hits but people just aren't reviewing! So as its Christmas PLEASE be very nice and review!

Seventeen year old Harry Potter or more formally known as the Boy-Who-Lived was lying on his bed at the Burrow. It was the summer and he had just one more year of Hogwarts left. He was supposed to be unpacking his trunk but at this moment Harry was lost in a day dream. He was thinking about a certain red head, Ginny Weasley.

'The brilliant red hair, that shines in the sunlight, the deep pools of chocolate eyes that sparkle when she laughs. Her laugh' he smiles dreamily 'It's contagious, she can get anyone to laugh even if they try desperately not to' Harry chuckles 'and that temper, no temper like the famous Weasley temper and Ginny certainly hasn't missed out on the gene, she's so cute when her face goes red, eyes narrowing, bolts of lightening flash in them. Cute but down right scary especially with her Bat-Bogey Hex!' Harry grimaces and subconsciously covers his nose protecting it.

"I'm going to ask her out. I am, I'm not a wimp or coward. I can do this easily no problem" he mutters whilst unknowingly flexing his muscles as if getting ready for a fight or run.

"Ok now only one problem, how to get to her and ask her without being killed by all her brothers" Harry groans and falls back on his back. He has one week to do this before his 18th birthday and would preferably like to live to see it through. 'I had to fall in love with the girl with 6 brothers! I couldn't fall for a nice, only child girl could I' chuckling weakly he tries to think when he's ever done anything normal but finds nothing.

"This starts today, now to think of a plan"

A/N: What do you think? Ill be updating soon but with exams in January (I know cruel isn't it) I actually need to start revising soon, but it wont be long promise. PLEASE REVIEW! Merry Christmas!


	2. Plan I Talking

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything, not that I really want to anyways.

**Talking – Easier said than done**

Creeping down the stairs Harry mulls over his plan in his head. If luck was on his side then Ginny should be in kitchen. It was still very early so most of the occupants of the house were still asleep but Harry knew Ginny was an early bird, always getting up at the crack of dawn, why was another matter he could ask later.

Once he opened the kitchen door his suspicions were confirmed. There standing next to the window gazing out into the garden was the red head of his dreams, Ginny Weasley.

Hearing the door creak open Ginny turns quickly before relaxing at finding it was Harry. She smiles and offers tea to Harry having just poured herself a cup.

"Yes please Gin, that would be great" yawning widely after "How do you get up this early every morning? More importantly why?" Harry inquired.

Ginny putting a cup of tea in front of the dozy Harry sat down and smiled "I can get up this early because I'm used to it and why, because everything is so peaceful this time of day, no one awake except me and the birds" Pointing to the window she had been staring out of not minutes ago showing various little garden birds twittering out on a tree near the window.

Harry smiles back at her "I can understand that, wanting a place that you can lose yourself away from everything, school, rumours, press, people, Voldermort and this damn war" he replies back thoughtfully with a sad glint in his eyes but its gone again in a blink.

Ginny building up her Gryffindor courage reaches over and takes one of Harry's hands drawing patterns with her thumb on his palm. Not noticing Harry squirm and blush under her touch she continues, thinking.

Drinking his tea to distract himself from what Ginny was doing Harry thought up how to start his plan. The cautious approach "Err..Ginny…err.. I have a err question for you….hypothetically if a boy..er "liked" a girl and wanted to err ask …her out how do you think he should ….approach her?" Good in a way of knowing what would please her but not very flattering or Gryffindor. There's also the blunt approach "Hey Gin, I like u, u like me, go out with me". Harry decided it might be better a bit of both. He could fight Voldermort and call him names fearlessly but he could NOT ask a girl out, he was useless!

Interrupted by Ginny, he hears her asked what he was doing up this early. 'Here goes nothing' Harry thought and he starts to explain "Well the reason, the reason I'm here is because of…you actually" Seeing Ginny's eyes widened he hastened to explain. "Well the thing is it that…" Taking a deep breath "Ginny I …..

Out in the living room, a certain someone has just flooed in, wanting to surprise everyone he creeps to the door and to his surprise sees Harry and Ginny sitting at the kitchen table, and from what it looked like having a serious conversation. He listens in and manages to catch what Harry was saying "…because of …you actually, Well the thing is that Ginny I…" He takes this opportunity to barge into the room loudly, making both Harry and Ginny jump out of their chairs. "IM HOME! Did ya miss me?" chuckling, pulling Ginny into a huge hug after she screams "CHARLIE!"

Charlie looks over at Harry whilst Ginny was faced the other way and saw disappointment with a hint of anger spread across his face. Charlie felt guilty but he couldn't let his baby sister go yet, the brothers needed a talk first.

Ginny unwraps herself from Charlie and turns to Harry, her big smile faulting slightly at Harry's face "You ok Harry?" concerned.

"Never better Gin, excuse me" and hastens out the room up to his bedroom disgruntled to think of his next plan.

A/N: Heya guys, I hope you all had a good Christmas, mine was fantastic! Alright back to this story, I hope this one was ok, I'm having trouble thinking of ways he could confront Ginny so if ANY of you have ANY ideas PLEASE say and Ill think it over :-) Thanks guys and please REVIEW!


	3. A lovely chat

**A/N: Hello again! I'm racing again the time limit here before they stop anyone publishing work for a day so to make up for please be very kind and review! Ok on with the story!**

**Thank you all for your reviews last time! I really really appreciate them! Keep them coming in!**

Disclaimer: I don't have time for this! So im going to answer in one word "No"

* * *

"Alright, alright settle down, settle down. Fred, George put that away, Thank you." Bill begins "Right it come to our attention that little Harry Potter has shall we say developed a little crush for our baby sister"

There was a collection of awws from the twins jokily. Bill chuckles "Yes thank you for that you two. As sweet as it is Ginny is still our little sister and it is our job to protect her whether it be from Death Eaters or boys with raging hormones" he finished grinning slightly when the sound of laughter reached his ears.

Charlie stood up next, clearing thinking hard "I think…I think we need to, say test Harry just to see how loyal he is to Ginny which in turn will show just how much he loves and cares for her. What I suggest brothers is just watch him, not so you stick out like a sore thumb and we just give a little…scare with the help of the twins inventions. We will need to talk to him after this then we should be fine until we are happy and ready to give Ginny away. All those who agree to this plain raise your hand"

All the boys raised their hands and cheered.

Meanwhile in the next room, Harry was once again lying on his bed but having given up thinking of a new plan he resulted to reading his book, Quidditch through the Ages. (A/N original or what? Lol)

Hearing a knock at the door Harry sighed and got up to open it

"Who is it?" he called

"It's Ron, could you open the door" came the reply through the door.

Harry sighed, unlocked his door and opened it but before he could say anything he found himself in a blur of colour and a bright red light shot right at him.

Everything went black.

"Don't drop him you two mum will have a fit and I can't bear to listen to her mother over someone again"

"Oh damn, well Forge that ruins our plans of putting him in a full body bind and pushing him down the stairs to see how far he skids" Fred says disappointedly to George.

"Oh what a shame! I already had it all set up too" George says grinning evilly. "Watch out Gred, little to your right, easy into the door" George instructs.

Finally reaching back to the meeting room Bill orders the twins to put Harry gently in a chair over near the window before locking the door.

"Evernate" Charlie says pointing his wand at Harry

Waking at a start Harry looked around taking in his situation which by the looks of it was definitely not good.

Holding his head he looked up to the Weasley brothers "What…What happened? What's going on? Did you stun me?" Harry asked shocked. All he remembers was a bright red light then everything was black and he woke up here.

"I'm going to die! Oh my good I'm going die aren't I! I'm too young to die, I've still got to kick old Voldywarts butt in a duel, I've still got to ask Ginny out and marry her and have kids and get a job. I can't die, got to find escape route" Harry mutters hysterically, feverishly looking around for an exit.

The other boys looked at each other with slightly worried and scared faces. Bill being in charge and the oldest took the stand and walked up to Harry to try calm him down "Harry? Harry! Snap out of it! You're not going to die! We just wanted to talk to you that's all, Alright?" Bill asked looking into Harry's fearful eyes.

Harry realising what an idiot he was being blushed and looking down at his feet "Sorry, don't know what came over me just then. So what did you want from me?" he asked looking up again.

"Well" Charlie starts "A little birdie told us a secret and we've noticed a few things as well involving You" Pointing to Harry, Harry gulped "love" pointing to where his heart was "and a certain little sister of mine"

Harry thought about mentioning that he only had one sister so why just say the obvious and get it over with, preferably with as little pain as possible, but then realized that in his position that was a very unwise thing to do so he just gulped again, blushed and replied "I..err..I don't know what your talking about" laughing weakly.

"Oh I think you do Harry, and we just wanted to say, well watch your back" Charlie responded with a mad glint in his eye.

And with that Bill reopened the door and motioned to Harry that he could go.

Harry wasting no time in obeying scrabbled out of his chair and scurried out the room like a little kid being caught stealing sweeties.

He ran right down the stairs into the living area and collapsed on one the arm chairs before closing his eyes and breathing out a sigh of relief.

Opening his eyes he got quite a shock. Sitting on the other chair opposite him was Ginny watching him and from what it looked like was writing a letter. Ginny had looked up at the noise and saw Harry collapse in the chair breathing out a long breath with his eyes closed.

"You alright Harry?" Ginny asked, her voice laced with concern. "You look rather pale, are you ill?" getting up to sit on the edge of the table closer to Harry.

"What! Oh, I'm fine Gin don't worry" Smiling reassuringly.

'This is a perfect opportunity, ask her'

'**What about her brothers, they could be watching, you heard what Charlie said' **

'Oh don't take notice of them! They're just messing with your head to scare you, Go on ask her'

Pushing the conflicting voices out of his head Harry looked at Ginny before bracing himself "Hey Gin..Wou...I..What I mean is….WouWho are you writing to?" Harry asked finally grimacing at his pathetic attempt

'Smooth Mr. Potter, real smooth'

'**Oh shut up!'**

"Stupid annoying inner voice" Harry grumbles under his breath before noticing Ginny had opened her mouth to reply.

"Oh! Just Beth, she's in Ravenclaw, don't you know her. Ill have to point her out sometime" Ginny says with a bright smile.

"Oh er thanks Gin" Smiling back at her 'Alright one more time, get on with it Potter you coward' Shivering at how much the voice sounded like Snape he starts again "Gin I-"

The door suddenly opens with a bang and a flustered Bill comes rushing in.

"Err Harry could I borrow you for a minute" Bill asks nervously

"Sorry I'm busy at the moment, come back later"

"Oh alright then I was just going to say that the twins have your broomstick"

"And they can borrow it if they want" Harry says irritably turning back to Ginny.

"I don't think that's what they have in mind" Bill says "nervously" glancing at the door.

Harry looks up questionably "What do you mean 'that's not what they have in mind'?" Raising his eyebrows "What other poss-" He stopped suddenly when a…burning? Smell came through the room 'Burning? Who's burning something and what?' 'Fire…burning…wood..broomstick..twins! Oh shit!' Harry's eyes widen and he jumps over the back of the sofa running out into the garden to see a huge burning fire and a long stick lying across it.

"MY BROOMSTICK!" Harry yells running forward towards the fire, he stops just before it and looks at his options. '1 I leave it and kill the twins but lose my precious broomstick or 2 I do one thing brave today and grab it, after all its only just poking in there, or number 3, rescue broomstick and kill the twins after' Liking plan 3 a lot Harry took a step forward sweating already, the heat radiating off the fire. 'Looks like I'm going to die after all' was his final thought before reaching in and quick as a flash grabs his broomstick and yanks it out falling on the ground with a thud.

Lying on the ground he lifted the arm which was holding his broomstick and to his surprise found no burns or marks on his broom or his arm. Still puzzled by this till he heard laughing coming from behind him. Sitting up he turned his head to find the brothers doubled over laughing with tears of mirth flowing out their eyes.

Charlie regaining control first managed to spit out "I told you to watch your back" before collapsing in a fit of laughter again at how easy it was to fall Harry.

Harry realising that he had been fooled got up and stormed back into the house and back to the living room to find it disappointingly empty

"DAMMIT!"

A/N: Well what did you think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


	4. Sugar Mice

Disclaimer: Cant be bothered, not mine.

* * *

**A/N: Heya Guys, Sorry it took so long to update, revision getting ahead of me. This chapter is quite different to the others but I sort of like it. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

Harry was getting fed up. It had been 2 days and he hasn't asked her. Not his fault of course it was those damn Weasley brothers. "Protecting their baby sister" 'they'll need protection themselves if they go on much longer' Harry murmured darkly. 'It's not like they don't know me! Can't they trust me? What do they think I'm going to do to her as soon as I get her! Lock her up in a huge house and have her as my personal slave! I don't think so somehow!'

Thinking more dark thoughts about the brothers he was angry when there was a knock at the door.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted frustrated, not even moving off his bed this time

Ginny peeked her head round the door; an eyebrow raised and with slight apprehension says "Hey Harry, I'm sorry do you want me to go?"

Harry sits up on his bed so fast he almost toppled off it "No! No Gin come on in!" Harry exclaimed, this was to perfect, something must not be right.

She smiled and walked in. Harry noticed she was carrying a tin of something but decided not to ask.

She came over and sat on the end of the bed crossing her legs over. She had her hair pulled up in a high ponytail and wearing jeans and a black tank top. Simple yet Harry thought she looked beautiful.

"So what brings you to my humble a boad Gin?" Harry asked smiling at her. Harry noticed a light blush form on Ginny's cheeks and he had to resist the urge to grin insanely.

"Well I was just passing by and thought that I would just see how you were doing and stuff you know since we seemed to be continually interrupted around here" Ginny said with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Yeh weird really isn't it, don't know what that's about" Harry muttered darkly.

"So how you been?" Ginny wonders. Inside this was not the question that had been nagging her all week, the question she really wanted to ask was What Harry keeps trying to say to her, because she had an idea of what it was but she guessed she would never find out being to much of a coward when it came to Harry. Even just getting one of those damn smiles from him sent her knees weak and heart racing.

"I've….been better Gin" Harry resulted after careful thought about the past week. "Some things not going right you know how it is with me, never perfect"

This was the exact opposite of what was going through Ginny's mind at the time 'You're always perfect Harry' she thought almost drooling at the thought before rescuing her sanity and dignity.

"I'm sorry to hear that Harry" she says 'What a lame answer! Come on Ginny you can do better than that!'

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I-I just still not over Dumbledore's death" he lied "I still feel I could of done something you know? Tried a little more, listened more, maybe I would of heard Malfoy and Snape" Technically this wasn't a lie Harry was blurting out, this had been another thought plaguing his mind through the summer. He did miss Dumbledore terribly. He was the grandfather he never knew and he had so much respect for the man even if some things he did in his past were wrong like the prophecy.

Harry was once again stirred out of his thoughts, this time by Ginny moving closer to him and grasping both his hands and looking deep in to his eyes "Harry I want you to listen very closely, there was nothing and I repeat nothing that you could of done to save Dumbledore from his death. He was dying anyway, that poison along with the Horcrux was killing him slowly anyway. If anything this was good for him, it meant he didn't have to suffer. You were under a spell; that you just can't break so please don't blame yourself for his death as it was not your fault!" Ginny finished with tears in her eyes but a determined and stern look on her face.

He felt guilty lying to Ginny like that and making her almost cry but it did help in a way. He felt better than he had all summer after what Ginny had told him. It was true, he had to face the fact Dumbledore was gone and there was nothing he could of done to stop it.

"Thanks Gin, I needed that" He spoke so softly it was almost a whisper.

Wanting to lighten the mood again Ginny twisted slightly and picked up the tin that she had thrown to her side when grasping Harry's hands. She smiled slightly and opened the tin. The twins had nicely given her some of her favourite sweets this morning, asking why as it was hard to trust the twins. They both held hands to heart as if mortally wounded. George said gravely to Fred "Fred she does not trust us, our own darling baby sister! The one who were going to teach our tricks of the trade to. Oh as the world ever been such a horrid place?"

Shoving George slightly she turned to Fred with a look that clearly read 'I have my reasons not to trust you, I also have my wand so tell me now' Fred hastened to reply knowing from experience Ginny and her Bat Bogey Hex gift was not a thing to mess with.

"We just bought them for our little sister, with business booming and all we thought we would treat our sister but if you don't want them--" George said reaching out to take the tin back.

"No! It's ok, thank you!" Ginny squeaked attacking both her brothers in a hug before rushing upstairs not noticing the twins' evil grins.

"We also noticed Harry was feeling a little down so maybe go see him with them and cheer him up" Fred called before Ginny disappeared.

That was how she found herself sitting in Harry's room offering him one.

"What are they?" Harry asked warily.

"Just sweets, My favourite! Sugar Mice! The twins bought them for me" Ginny said smiling brilliantly at Harry.

Harry caught up in staring at Ginny's smile didn't listen closely to what she was saying therefore never registering the twins part till it was too late.

Popping one in his mouth Harry smiled toothily and agreed as coherently as he could with how nice they were. He swallowed heavily before asking why she had got them.

Ginny grinned, swallowing her own sugar mouse before getting up off the bed to do a rather bad but hilarious impression of Fred and George explaining that "Business was booming etc etc"

Laughing hysterically Ginny looked up in to Harry's face and abruptly stopped to give a little scream "Harry! What's happened to your face! It's hideous!"

Harry stopped laughing, rather offended and looked up also before also given an almost too girly shriek and pointing to Ginny's face with horror written all across his face. Ginny's face was incredibly wrinkly and had warts and moles all over her face making it look old, disgusting and deformed.

Ginny ran up to the mirror and screamed at the top of her voice before turning and running out of the room still screaming.

Harry was touching his own face whilst looking in the mirror when a glisten of light caught his eye, looking to see what it was he found it was the twins present to Ginny, the sun reflecting off it and bouncing in to the mirror. He should have guessed, the twins probably knew that Harry wouldn't be concentrating if Ginny was around.

Anger flowed through his veins now when thinking of another chance he had lost and all thanks to the Weasley brothers.

This was going to drive him crazy! He would have to be locked in Azkaban or in the loony department in St.Mungos. And if he was going down then he was as sure as hell going to bring the Weasley brothers down with him!

**A/N: Alright did you like this chapter or completely crap? Update will be soon just exams getting closer so panicking a bit but give me a couple of days to a week. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I've had over 1000 hits and only 19 reviews so I REALLY want to get more reviews!**


	5. Revenge and a sweet tooth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N Enjoy and REVIEW :-D**

"Harry! Come in" Ginny said quite surprised that Harry was standing at her door.

Thankfully they were both back to normal after yesterday and after several threats to the twins made by Mrs Weasley. Ginny couldn't believe they had done that to her and Harry. She couldn't pin down the reason why but when did the twins ever have a proper reason to prank someone other than to have a laugh.

Just because she was back to normal didn't mean the memory was gone. She planned to use this memory to have a reason to get the twins back.

It seemed both Harry and Ginny were thinking the same thing as Harry had come into her room with a plan in his head

"Gin, I have an idea for getting the twins back, but I need your help, are you in?" Harry asked sweetly

Even if she had planned to say no she could not have said no to the face Harry was pulling, his puppy dog face 'Must of learnt it off Sirius' Ginny thought sadly.

"Definitely Harry! I'm with you 100!" Ginny said grinning like a Cheshire cat

This brightened Harry's face considerably and a mischievous smile slid on to his lips "I knew I could count on you Gin" he said getting comfortable on the end of Ginny's bed. He was not going to let his feelings get in the way today and mess things up.

Snapping out of his thoughts he begun to explain his plan "Right firstly I know how good you are and how much you love cooking so I need to do some for me this morning. I need some cookies, chocolate chip would be better and I have made a potion to add to the cookies. Everyone is out today so it's just you, me, the twins and Ron but he's ill so wont be bothering us.

"Brilliant Harry! Just like your father I bet!" Ginny exclaimed smiling widely "But what will the potion do?" she asked excited

Harry juts laughed in response "You'll have to wait and see"

Later that day Harry was making his way to the kitchen to check how Ginny was going with the cookies, "How's it going Gin?" Harry asked opening the door and stepping into the warm kitchen.

Ginny looked up from cleaning the surfaces at Harry's voice and smiled "There just in the oven, 5 minutes or so"

"Brilliant Gin, Thank you!" Harry said wrapping Ginny in a hug. Pulling away slightly he looked silently into her huge chocolate eyes seeing a flicker of an emotion he couldn't translate. A piece of red hair and fallen out of Ginny's ponytail, Harry reached out a hand and gently pushed the stray hair behind her ear, brushing his hand against her cheek softly. All the time both silent and staring at each other.

Realising what he was doing Harry quickly pulled away blushing bright red, "I – I um need to go get the potion….Ill be back in a minute" Harry stuttered out walking to the door avoiding eye contact.

The oven alarm saved Ginny from thinking about what had just happened. Pulling her cookies carefully out the oven she looked at them proudly. They were just right, 'shame we can't eat them' she thought hungrily.

That moment Harry came stumbling back into the kitchen holding a small vile of liquid.

"We have to pour this on each cookie whilst it's still warm so they will absorb the potion" Harry explained still a little red and staring intently at the batch sitting in front of him.

Silently he pours a single drop of the potion on to each, smiling when he watched them melt into the warm cookies. "There, now lets put theses on a plate quickly I think I hear footsteps!"

Ginny hastily scooped all the cookies onto a big plate and placed them on the table so anyone walking in would see them.

Harry and Ginny ran to the other side of the kitchen and hid in a small alcove so they could see but could not be seen. It was rather small so they were both hoping it would not take long.

Just when they finished that thought the door opens revealing two bright orange mops of hair belonging to two grinning boys, twins to be exact.

"Oh! What do we have here, cookies! Left unattended, do you think they would notice if we took one Gred?" George asked practically drooling at the sight in front of him.

"Oh I doubt it Forge, only one way to find out" Fred reasoned snatching one off the top.

Harry and Ginny high-fived quietly in the alcove sniggering.

They watched the boys scoff the cookies down in a second and waited for the potion to take effect. Harry counted down on his hand.

"Five..four..three...two…one…"

"ARRAGGHHHHH!" both of the twins screamed. The potion had indeed worked and had turned them into whatever the other feared the most when they looked at each other.

Fred had switched to Professor McGonagall in a grass skirt and coconut bra (A/N Author shudders) doing the Hula dance rather suggestively.

George on the other was Dumbledore dressed in nothing but a pair of baggy surfers shorts. If not in horror by now they watched Dumbledore/George come up the McGonagall/Fred and dance flirtatiously and dangerously close.

Fred and George were in mind conscious of what was happening but had no control over what they did. Fred watched Dumbledore slowly coming towards him parting his lips slightly.

Harry had tears in his eyes of suppressed laughter, looking over at Ginny he saw her eyes seemed to be fighting a battle between staring or close in horror of seeing her two brothers like this.

So close the twins were to about to kiss when the potion wore off and the twins were shunted back into control. Not expecting this, the twins fell backwards onto the kitchen floor.

Both sat there for a minute; terror, disgust and horror written all over their faces before scrambling up and running out the door.

Both Harry and Ginny let off their laughter as soon as the door had closed. Tears cascading down their cheeks. Harry losing balance toppled into Ginny causing them to fall out of the alcove and out the kitchen floor. They both stopped laughing at noticing what position they were in, Harry on top of Ginny with his hands supporting his weight either side of Ginny's head.

Looking directly into Ginny's eyes he saw the flicker again and not really registering what he was doing leaned down slowly, brushing his lips with hers. What surprised him was Ginny kissing him back!

A/N: Hello! Nice cliffy for you there :p Sorry I didn't update sooner, so much revision for exams next week. I won't be updating till at least Thursday now but PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!


	6. A Hot Summers Day Surprise

**Disclaimer: 2:41am, too late or should I say early to argue.**

**A/N: Heya Guys, I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated lately, I've had exams and revision which took up my time since Boxing Day till this week so that was fun (note sarcasm) and then I just after all that writing wasn't in the mood to do anymore. BUT I forced myself to write and once I got into it I enjoyed writing this chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Enjoy :)**

Tension was thick the next morning after their first kiss. Harry and Ginny had not said anything when they split apart, which they only did because the others had barged into the kitchen chatting loudly about their outing. Harry had avoided Ginny like the plague since and didn't know what to do. This was case for Ginny as well. Coincidently though they did not talk they did think about it.

Harry just couldn't get it out of his head how amazing the kiss was and that he had done that. A blush crept onto his face every time he thought about it and how it ended. He had run for it. No words, no eye catching, just walked away to greet the others with a false cheery smile. What was going to happen now though, 'Do I ask her out? Does this mean Ginny likes me?' Harry's thoughts were diverted by a rather stunning sight coming down the stairs.

It was a hot July day, the air humid and the sky cloudless with the sun blaring down high in the sky and everyone was taking advantage of the nice weather to sit outside and have a barbeque and swim in the lake. The Twins and Ron were already out there, Harry had decided to wait for the girls inside hoping to catch Ginny's expression when she saw him. He longed to see the flicker in her eyes again. He longed to see her again full stop.

Hermione and Ginny were walking down the stairs with towels in their hands, hair tied up in a ponytail and sunglasses perched on top of their heads wearing very flattering bikinis. Hermione's was baby pink that matched her towel and went well with her hair and eyes. Ginny's was a light green colour, going well with her hair. If Harry hadn't loved her before, he definitely did now.

"Harry! What you doing here? I would have thought you would be out with my brothers?" Ginny asked caught off guard at Harry seeing her like this.

Harry had never been so relieved had hearing Ginny's voice speaking to him and smiling slightly he looked at her face "I know, I thought you might want an escort" Harry said smirking.

The girls laughed and linked their arms with Harry's "Lead on" they said giggling.

Stepping outside, the twins had spotted Harry and the girls "Harry you sly dog, Hey Ronniekins it seems you lost your chance with Hermione mate" The twins teased at Ron who's ears was glowing bright red.

What Hermione did next shut the twins up, she just rolled her eyes and slipped into the pool paddling over to Ron and kissing him right in front of everyone. Watching, Harry felt his jaw drop, seeing them break apart for air he spluttered "W-When? How?"

Hermione blushed this time, it seemed her actions had caught her with her and she had realised what she just did. "I'm sorry Harry, please don't be mad, Ron and I have been going out since the beginning of summer, you were so distraught about Dumbledore we didn't have the heart or time to tell you" She pleaded scared incase Harry got angry. Everyone knew how bad Harry's temper had got the older he grew.

But Harry's response yet again surprised everyone. He just started laughing leaning on Ginny as support before he managed to get out "It's about bloody time you guys" Everyone laughed at that, and tension eased thankfully.

The rest of the morning was spent messing about in the lake, some flirting and the girls getting out, to sunbathe on their towels. However the fun was ceased immediately when they heard a scream and looked back at the house to find to their horror the Dark Mark looming over the Burrow.

Rushing out of the pool, the guys ran to the girls to protect them. Harry had to swerve when a bolt of red light zoomed past him. Another followed a second later.

"GET DOWN!" Harry ordered throwing himself and Ginny onto the ground. Luckily they were in a good area surrounded by trees and not open fields.

"STUPEFY!" A shout could be heard from a distance, the voices were growing closer, and the teens heart rates were getting quicker.

'We need to get back to the Burrow' Harry thought, his mind racing with remembering useful spells and tactics. He turned to address the group "We need to get back to the Burrow and floo out of here. That means we are going to have to fight, the Death Eaters are closer to us than the burrow is. Be quick, careful, calm and smart." Getting worried nods from each he nodded back. Acting once again on instinct and feelings he looked over at Ginny and quickly pulled her into his arms for a brief hug. He felt calmer when he felt Ginny hugging back. "Good luck everyone" he concluded before getting up to face the battle that waits. "Let's kick some Death Eater butt"

The Death Eaters swarmed in to surround them. Sighs of relief were released when they counted how many, it was only a small group of about 6. This was a time when Harry realised how thankful he was to Hermione for the DA idea. He had full confidence in each of the Weasleys' and Hermione.

Meeting his first opponent Harry sent a death glare, "Why do you do this to yourself, its something I'll never get about you lot. You serve a maniac half dead guy and most of you get killed or imprisoned in the process of helping him and what for? You don't get power, you just get a pat on the back from your lovely master" Harry knew it probably wasn't smart to taunt his enemy but he was angry and didn't care.

The Death Eater snarled "How dare you talk to me you filthy half blood, Saint Harry Potter the savior of the world. Voldermort is the savior of the world, not you; he's saving us from having to share this world with mudbloods like her over there, though I must admit mud bloods don't look bad for what they are"

This disgusted Harry, with his blood boiling he bellowed "EXPELLIARMUS!" unfortunately it seemed the Death Eater was not as dumb as they usually were and put a shield up just in time to deflect the spell.

"Come now Potter, you can do better than that. CRUCIO!" It hit Harry, the pain was immense, thousands of white hot knifes stabbed into his skin, his bones, and his soul. Then it was gone, followed by cackling ringing in his ears.

Struggling to get up he looked around quickly to see how the others were doing. The twins made an amazing team and had managed to get two Death Eaters unaware and were using many jinx's and charms to confuse and anger them. Hermione was fighting fiercely with a quite small, chubby Death Eater and seemed to on the upper hand. Turning to look at Ginny he couldn't help but smile over all the pain at the sight of Ginny's opponent flaying their arms around their face to hit the bats which were coming out their nose. Ginny was famous in school for her Bat Bogey Hex gift, it was used as a warning not to mess with her, and it worked.

The pain overwhelming Harry again made him snap back to what he was doing. Shakingly getting up from his knees Harry gripped his wand, determination flowing through his blood. It seemed the Death Eater saw this on Harry's face and stumbled slightly on seeing Harry getting up after the crucio spell.

Seizing the opportunity Harry hoarsely bellowed "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" congratulating himself in his mind when he saw the Death Eater fall to the floor hard.

Still breathing heavily from the curse Harry stumbled over to the Death Eater "Can you keep a secret?" he whispered almost childlike "Did you know that your dear master, Tommie boy isn't a pure blood. Nope, he's a half blood, just like me" Harry said grinning menacingly. "What do you think to that huh? Yeh I know a bit of a shock, Dear Tom how twisted he is, he cant even remember his own blood line or is it that he is too scared to remember, I say the latter really, he's just a coward, getting other men to fight for him, to do his dirty work. Pathetic aren't you. What should I do with you though? Maybe I should just kill you, you killed so many of my kind so why can't we retaliate, and its only fair isn't it?" Harry hissed spitting in the Death Eaters face. He raised his wand to shout a spell when several more shouts were heard coming from the Burrow. Finally. The Aurors had arrived. 'took them bloody long enough' Harry thought angrily. He stretched out stopping quickly when his muscles flared with burning pain.

"HARRY! Are you alright?" Remus shouted running as fast as he could to where Harry was standing. The area was a mess with damage from missed spells and curses.

"I'm fine, what took you so long? One of us could have been hurt!" Harry asked angrily. These were the people who were supposed to be protecting the wizarding kind; they can't even get to an emergency quickly. It gave Harry little confidence or comfort.

"I'm sorry Harry, we got held up, it seems there are other attacks happening all over the place. We don't have many recruits to send out to fight. Now leave me to deal with this and you get into the burrow quickly and floo yourself to Grimmwald Place, Now" Remus replied leaving no room to argue.

Harry limped back to the house and inside to the fireplace. His whole body felt like it was on fire and he had the biggest headache. But his main worries with the others were they ok? It was his fault if they got hurt. Everyone around him got hurt.

He grabbed a handful of floo powder throwing it in and shouting "GRIMMWALD PLACE!" stepping through the green flames. The floo did nothing to help his pain or headache and only made him feel more dizzy and sick than before.

He was throw out of the fireplace only to be caught in the arms of Mrs Weasley who was holding him so tight he couldn't breathe and tears sprang to his eyes from the pain. He managed to confide the grimace and groans of pain inside.

"Oh Harry dear! I was so worried! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley; I just need to lie down for a while. Is everyone else ok? Ginny ok?" Harry asked worryingly looking around the room. The door opened to find a tearful Ginny coming into the room who when spotting Harry ran right into his arms.

For once Harry didn't mind the pain; he just wanted to hold Ginny forever.

"Harry you're alright! I saw what happened, the crucio that bastard cast on you. You need to lie down?" Ginny said hysterically with tears streaming down her face. She had just managed to wrap her guy in ropes and rendered him unconscious when she heard the spell being cast and seeing Harry fall to the floor wriggling and screaming. The image will haunt her forever.

Harry didn't answer, it seemed though his mind didn't mind the pain, he's body said otherwise. His eyesight turned black and voices around him fuzzed before he felt himself fall into darkness.

A/N: Well good or crap? I'm pretty pleased with this myself but I need to know what you guys think, so please be VERY kind and REVIEW!


	7. Secrets and Suspicions

Disclaimer: I would have thought it obvious by now

**A/N: VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT! Hey Guys! Sorry for the slow update, been writing my other story and they are just getting a bit tricky to write. I have done a revamp of Chapter 1 as I realised it doesn't actually fit with my plan. So instead of 1 week till the end of summer, its 1 week till Harry's birthday : ) simple enough.**

**There are only 2 more chapters of this story : ( I'm thinking of doing a Ginny/Harry fic again in a later date but its needs planning.**

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! I really appreciate the brilliant comments. Especially 'She-ElfGirl' for her incredibly long reviews on each chapter : D**

**On with the story! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Harry awoke later with a pounding headache, muscles aching and skin tingling all in all he wondered if this was close to how he would feel after being hit by the Hogwarts Express.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes Harry looked around to see where he was. It was definitely not the Burrow anymore. The walls were dark rich wood, the lighting was dull and the room was dusty and cold. Grimwald Place.

Shivering slightly he pulled his covers up to his chin and closed his eyes only to open them a minute later to find his face being surrounded by red hair. Shocked, he jumped and scrambled a bit before hissing in pain when his muscles protested. "Ginny?" his voice was hoarse from sleep.

The redhead smiled concernedly down at Harry from where she was leaning over his face "Hey Harry, How you feeling?"

Harry had to chuckle slightly when the thought of the Hogwarts Express came back. He stopped to wince and groan in pain "Ow, Gin what happened?" He whined

"You collapsed. Mum says it was from exhaustion and the spells cast on you. You need to rest, from being under the Crucio I'm not surprised you're in pain!" Ginny said eyes wandering around Harry's form, looking like she was checking he was still all there even though the sheet covered most of him up.

The day hit him full blast and he almost toppled off the bed from the force. The red bolts of light, the Crucio, the "chat" with the Death Eater. He had come so close to killing it scared him. He had never felt that angry before.

"Oh well that explains a lot" Harry said grinning slightly trying to shove the memories out.

Ginny smiled back "Glad to see your humour and bravery are still intact Mr Potter. Now I've been given orders to make sure you drink this" Handing Harry a small vial of bright green goo that smelt and looked revolting. Seeing Harry gulp it down trying not to gag, she continued "and not to let you out of this bed until lunchtime"

Harry thought of protesting but soon realising this was Ginny Weasley he was talking to, that fact alone made it a futile attempt of any negotiating. Instead he just sighed deeply and settled his head back down on the pillow in defeat.

Harry had a sudden thought "How is everyone else Gin?" He never did get a full answer from Mrs Weasley.

Ginny looked up from the book she was reading, it seemed she was staying in the room for now "Oh, everyone's fine, nothing serious, a few cuts and bruises, Ron got a sprained ankle from a dodging of a spell gone awry but otherwise we are all fine don't worry" she informed smiling reassuringly

Harry breathed a sigh of relief at this information. "What about the Burrow?"

Ginny smiled again "Its fine, just needs a few repairs, broken windows from badly aimed spells and such but nothing permanent, we are staying here till we go back to school"

Harry smile faded at this news, he hated this place as it reminded him of Sirius, too many memories and not particularly good ones either.

A few hours later Harry was given permission to get out of bed. Standing up slowly he was relieved when his muscles did not hurt at all nor his head. He turned to face Ginny and smiled "Hey thanks Gin, for staying with me and helping" leaning forward to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

But Ginny wasn't concentrating properly and had turned her head at the last second making Harry's lips meet the corner of her mouth instead of her cheek.

Ginny couldn't help but gasp at the touch, and staring into Harry startlingly green eyes she moved her head slowly to the right to meet Harry's lips full on.

To say Harry was shocked would be an understandment. He just stared right into Ginny's brown eyes not kissing back. He could feel Ginny pulling away and his brain kicked into gear. He closed his eyes and brought a hand up to her soft cheek kissing her back. He felt Ginny smile into the kiss and couldn't help but do the same.

Inside he was grinning like a mad man, he was kissing Ginny Weasley! The girl that haunts his thoughts and dreams. This kiss was even better than the one in the kitchen; it was gentle and slow with a lot of love put into it.

Minutes felt like seconds to Harry and Ginny and before long they broke apart for air.

"Wow" Harry gasped.

Ginny agreed "Wow"

They were still close to each other; Ginny could feel his hot breath on the top of her forehead making shivers go up and down her spine. She didn't know what caused that act of bravery but she couldn't have been happier when she felt Harry kissing her back. She was so worried when she did it and there was no response from Harry, mortified she had started to pull back to run away and lock herself in the bathroom but that's when it happened. It was amazing. So much care in one kiss like they were pouring their souls into it, yearning for love.

She stepped back from the contact and smoothed her crinkled light green shirt out breathing in deeply before exhaling to calm the butterflies fluttering in her stomach and her racing heart, it was making her feel quite light headed.

"Lunch should be ready now; do you want to go down?" Ginny asked calmly

Harry looked surprised at the sudden question but decided he would deal with it later and agreed walking to the door holding it open for Ginny.

Once the door was closed behind them Harry built up his nerve and grabbed hold of Ginny's right hand linking her fingers with his. They fitted perfectly; he couldn't help but grin at this finding whilst walking to the kitchen.

He stopped suddenly in front of the kitchen door; he looked over at Ginny dropping her hand as he did. He noticed her confused look on her face and quickly explained "Maybe we shouldn't, you know, let anyone know what's going on, until we have sorted it out ourselves at least"

Ginny surprised him by just nodding her head in agreement but inside she couldn't but help feel a little suspicious about Harry's excuse. He seemed almost petrified of the prospect of walking in the kitchen holding her hand. Did he not like her? What was stopping him? She kept these thoughts to herself quietly when walking into the kitchen.

They were greeted with the site of red and ginger everywhere. With the whole family home plus Harry and Hermione it got very cramped. They greeted everyone with a good morning, pretending like nothing had just happened.

Harry looked around at everyone with a guilty look on his face. He could see most of them had cuts and bruises on their arms and face. Bill was sporting a lot of plasters stuck on his face.

"Bill what happened to you?" Harry asked worryingly, he couldn't help but blame himself for this. Everyone who was around him got hurt no matter where he was. He was a hunted man and the hunters were getting stronger and bigger.

Bill didn't look up from the newspaper he was reading when he replied "Oh nothing Harry don't worry, just a smashed window, cut me a little, nothing major"

Harry tried to ignore the clenching of his gut, he saw Ginny looking at him with an almost angry look on her face.

"Harry, this wasn't your fault so don't you go start blaming yourself for this. As much as we hate to admit it, we are targeted for associating with Muggles and Muggleborns and are in the line of attack just as much as you are!" Ginny said sternly

Harry gulped and nodded slowly in acceptance. He could always count on Ginny was reassurance and a knock of sense even if it did mean seeing her angry face. "I know, Sorry Gin, Thanks"

They both sat down at the busy table helping themselves to toast and porridge. Harry was starving after missing dinner yesterday and breakfast today plus all the running and fighting he did yesterday made his appetite enormous. He was so busy shoving food into his mouth he did not notice Ron looking at Harry strangely.

"Harry, are you wearing lip gloss?"

A/N: What did you think? Sorry not a lot happens except the kiss but it's more a fill in for my last chapter : ) PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS: D


	8. Realisation

**Disclaimer: Last time, no.**

**A/N: Heya Guys, Sorry for the wait, had a bit of trouble with this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, you're fantastic!**

**VERY IMPORTANT INFO YET AGAIN! PLEASE READ**

**NEW! Forum and C2 community. I made them the other day and both are called 'Harry Potter Challenges' Full details of the Forum are on the Forum which you can find the link to, on my profile :D Hope to "see" some of you there:D**

**I realised I made a mistake in my last A/N, this is infact the last chapter, I counted the last chapter as the 2nd chapter. Clever aren't I lol. Anyway so yeh this is the last chapter BUT don't worry if you like this, there will be a continuation to this story in the not to distant future :D which I hope you'll all read :D**

**Anyway, ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Harry?" came floating through the library door.

Harry had been sitting in the Black's library on one of the big windowsills with a huge tome on his lap but he had stopped trying to concentrate hours ago and just stared out the window, out into the forever enduring garden, blooming, strangely for such a dark house, bright flowers of all sorts.

He had been thinking of all different things, Dumbledore, Sirius, Voldermort, the attack the other day and Ginny. He had been so scared about leaving her to fight heartless Death Eaters but she had shown how strong she really was.

He thought of the kisses they had stolen when others were not looking, ever since that first kiss in the kitchen. Unfortunately the second had a rather embarrassing result for Harry.

_Flashback_

"_Harry, are you wearing lip gloss?"_

_Harry who had been eating a bit of sausage at the time choked, causing his eyes to water and his face turn red. A few thumps on the back by a 'just here to help' grinning Bill, Harry got his breathing back into control. _

_With eyes still wide and now sweating a little he turned to Ron with a rather convincing bewildered face "What the hell do you mean Ron? Of course I'm not wearing lip gloss!" he said exclaimed in horror. It took all his might to keep the blush that tried so hard to creep onto his cheeks. _

_The ever dense Ron stared at Harry's lips "They are all shiny and glossy, like Hermione's…" He had started to drift off in daydreams and Harry thought he could make his escape but it seemed luck was once again still not liking him. _

"_Now that you mention it Ron, it seems you are right" Fred said peering very close to Harry's face. _

_Harry not liking how everyone was crowding round him, backed his chair up away from the table only to hit something on the way. Looking at what it was he found himself staring once again in chocolate brown eyes. _

_He gave a pleading look to Ginny to save him and rushed to get behind her knowing the brothers were much more scared of Ginny than himself. _

"_Ron, Fred stop being silly. Of course Harry isn't wearing lip gloss, why would he?" Ginny said sternly_

"_But his lips-" Ron started again, obviously not grasping that the conversation was to be moved on. _

"_- are normal, do you want to prove it?" Ginny interrupted_

_Ron's face was contorted with confusion then a mixture of realisation and horror kicked in front. _

'_That shut him up' Ginny said pleased with herself. She may be the smallest, youngest and the other girl but she knew how to control her brothers. She had them wrapped round her little finger. _

_She heard a sigh of relief coming from behind her making the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end. She resisted the temptation to shiver and turn around and kiss Harry in front of everyone. No everyone would have to wait. _

_But maybe not everyone, whilst most were looking at Ginny and Harry, Hermione's face had lit up in realisation. She knew why Ron thought that about Harry, and why Ginny was so adamant in forgetting this conversation. Of course, it was obvious. Harry and Ginny were together. She had seen them flirting sure but she didn't think anything had come of it yet. Maybe a talk was in order. _

Breaking out of his thoughts, Harry turned his head to meet the gaze of the petite red head standing in the crack of the door. "You know you can come in Gin, I promise I don't bite" he said grinning mischievously

Ginny just rolled her eyes in response and walking in amazingly long strides for such a short person she sat down on the other side of the window so both of there shoes were touching.

"What you doing in here Harry, don't you remember what day it is?" Ginny inquired. She had been searching all over the place for Harry and with a big place like this there were so many places to go. She didn't expect to find him in the library seeing as how almost every book was Dark Arts.

Unknown to Harry she had been given the task of keeping Harry out of the way whilst Mrs Weasley and the boys set everything up. Of course today was July 31st, Harry's Birthday. Mrs Weasley was cooking up a huge feast big enough to feed the whole of Gryffindor. The boys meanwhile were setting up the banners and things for the party later. She of course was more than happy to help distract Harry.

"Er…" Harry thought carefully, his head was so full it was hard to get a coherent thought come to the front of his brain. It hit him, the 31st, His Birthday. "Wow, my birthday! I forgot!"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at Harry "Well done Harry now, what do you do on birthdays?" Ginny teased.

"Um…Opening presents, eat till you explode and get a kiss from a beautiful red head" Harry said cheekily, surprising Ginny when he leaned forward catching Ginny's lips with his.

"Oh my god I knew it!" a voice squealed from the doorway

Harry and Ginny broke apart so fast they hit their heads on the wall. Turning to see who was at the door and had caught them in the act they saw their bushy haired friend Hermione standing at the door with wide eyes and a huge grin on her face.

"You two! I knew it! Breakfast yesterday confirmed it, are you two going out? Why didn't you tell us? Oh who knows? How long?" Hermione rambled on till Ginny politely put a hand up in the air to silence the excited teen.

It seemed to Ginny that Harry was still trying to comphrend Hermione's squeals translating them to English so he could answer. She decided to save him the effort and answered for the both of them

"No we aren't going out, we didn't want anyone to know till we had talked about it, no one knows at all, well except for you now, and a couple of days, since you lot went off shopping"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that actually Gin" Harry interrupted before Hermione could get a word in. He gave her a pointed glace hoping that she would translate it to 'please could you leave us alone for a moment'

It seemed Hermione's intellect never failed her and she was rushing out the door mumbling nonsense "Yes…yes of course, oh how sweet…" she was still muttering when she closed the door.

Harry breathed a deep breath, letting it out slowly to calm his nerves. He grabbed Ginny's hand gently and pulled her back over to the windowsill.

"Gin, I think it's pretty obvious that there is something going on here and that the way we feel are mutual agreed?" he watched for a nod from Ginny to confirm his. "I think I've fallen in love with you Gin, will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny with a big grin plastered on her face, the familiar flicker in her eye she replied "Of course I will! I love you too!"

They leaned once more to meet again but they never did.

"HARRY! GINNY! COME ON DOWN FOR DINNER!" bellowed Mrs Weasley from the bottom of the stairs.

Harry sighed in defeat and stealing a quick peck on the lips he stood up helping Ginny down, linking his hands with hers.

"Later" was all Ginny said before starting to walk out the room.

Once they reached the kitchen they once again reluctantly let their hands fall to their sides and opened the door

"SURPRISE"

Harry jumped a little at the noise. He looked around the once dreary cold kitchen. It was now clean, painted and had various balloons and banners all around the room. What was most spectacular was the food. The table was bending under the weight of it all. Sandwiches, sweets, cakes, buns. The main cake being a triple layered chocolate cake, Harry's favourite.

"Wow, Thank you everyone this, this is amazing!" Harry exclaimed. He noticed that the back door was opened and a table was sitting just outside covered in numerous different sized parcels and packages.

Harry was speechless to say the least; He let himself be dragged by Ginny to an empty seat where a huge plate of food was already out for him with a bit of everything.

* * *

½ Hour later everyone was stuffed to the brim and sighing contently Harry smiled watching everyone chat.

"I think its time to move outside now, Im sure Harry dear would like to open his presents" Mrs Weasley said smiling brightly.

For the next hour Everyone sat around a large table watching Harry open present after present; books, clothes, money, vouchers, more books, parchments and quills and some presents from it seemed loyal fans that he had to hide quickly before the other boys caught a lot at them. Ginny's present was by far the best he had received. A necklace that had a silver chain with a silver miniature dog which very clearly resembled Sirius's animagus form. It had brought a lump to Harry's throat remembering what Sirius had said to him in third year after rescuing him from the Dementors "the ones who love us never really leave us. And you can always find them; in here (puts his hand over Harry's heart)". The chain sat comfortably right at his heart.

"Thank you Gin" he said softly

After all the presents everyone separated, chatting in groups, enjoying the sunshine. Harry had started to get nervous when he saw the Weasley Brothers huddled together.

He got even more terrified when they called him over.

Harry slowly walked over to the shaded area down near the bottom of the garden. There were a lot more trees down this area of the garden; it was a lot wilder.

"What is it guys?" Harry asked nervously

None of them heard or saw a smaller definitely more feminine red head follow them and hid behind a tree.

"Well as you have probably guessed, we have been testing you to see how loyal you are about Ginny. Of course we didn't want to do this but we need to protect her"

"Um. Sure guys…"

"We've decided to let you go and give you our permission to go out with Ginny" Charlie said smiling almost smugly

"Oh gee thanks, I'm glad this has been sorted" Harry said seriously. Inside he was laughing; he had fooled them and got the girl. Not that they need to know that.

He saw a flicker of red catch his eye and seeing as how all the brothers were in front of him he, confused, turned his head very slightly to see to his amusement one very red faced, pissed off Ginny sneaking behind the boys.

"But! If you hurt her in anyway shape or form Mr Harry James Potter be prepared for suffering. You hurt her and we will hurt you" Charlie threatened, the others boys making murmurs of agreeing.

"We won't be afraid of being much worse than this last week, I'm sure you'll remember what we did"

Harry just nodded in response trying to keep the smirk off his face. "What do you think Gin, should we would be scared?" he asked looking over Fred's shoulder

The boys froze turning around slowly, their eyes meeting with the terrifying sight of an angry Ginny. Her face red as her hair which was waving around her with the wind. The air crackled with suppressed magic. She spoke with an eerily calm voice

"You did what?"

A/N WOW that's 5 A4 pages! My longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories lol. This sadly was my last chapter, BUT never fear as I mentioned before I am planning a continual so look out for it : ) PLEASE BE VERY NICE AND REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME ON THIS STORY!


End file.
